


It's late

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmares, What Was I Thinking?, johniarty, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a nightmare about Richard and some guy named Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's late

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!  
> This was my first attempt at something like this and I know I need to work on it.

Moriarty held the pistol up to the man with the curly hair's temple while John stood watching from a few feet away.  
"I had so hoped that you'd have a better conclusion than this...." he said gesturing to the man.  
"I mean, look at this...this is a disgrace. This is shameful Sherlock...truly shameful." He whispered as he pulled the trigger.

 

John's eyes opened suddenly and he shot up into a sitting position in bed. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. His hand reached instinctively for the revolver under his pillow. John didn't immediately recognize his surroundings and blinked himself awake. He was immediately aware however, that he was not alone in the bed. The figure wrapped in the blankets next to him rolled over and shushed him. 

"Shh, John, it's alright. It's just me. It's Richard." He whispered gently as he laid a careful hand on John's bare thigh.

John's quick breathing slowed. It was only Richard. John's fingers released the revolver and he reached for Richard's hand.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart..just a bad dream."

Richard's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Was it another dream about the war?"

John shook his head and scooted closer to Richard. Richard kissed his ribcage and laid his head down next to John.

"What was it then, darling?" 

John took a deep breath.  
"You were there...you called yourself Moriarty and you killed a strange man named Sherlock."

Richard was stunned.  
"Well...it was only a nightmare... I don't know who this Sherlock fellow is, but I'd never kill a man."

John nodded.  
"Yeah, I know. It was just...strange."  
John laid back down and moved so Richard's arm was draped across his chest.  
"Oh well, it's late. Goodnight, I love you."

Richard stroked John's chest.  
"I love you too...."


End file.
